movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Man of Tomorrow
Man of Tomorrow is a 2018 superhero film featuring the DC Comics character Superman. It is produced by Legendary Pictures, DC Entertainment, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the 8th installment in the DC Extended Universe. The film stars Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Jude Law, Jessie Eisenberg, Saoirse Ronan, Matthew Fox, and Diane Lane. Plot …Many years ago on the planet Krypton…the ancient sentient being known as Brainiac launched an uprising. He was a former A.I. intelligence that helped build Krypton into the technological power it is. Overtime He has grown sicken over his creators and their corruption. As he observes the stars and oversees the planet, he grew ever distasteful for beings of flesh and blood. He saw a greater potential of the universe without organic life but intelligent robotic life such as himself. The planet Thanagar was invaded by Brainiac with his sentient offspring. The Thanagarins put up a fight but in the end it was the help of the Kryptonian army, headed by a young General Zod, to beat back and defeat Brainiac once and for all. Brainiac can never truly die as long as his program lives on. Thus he was imprison deep within Krypton inside a computer system. His hatred for all life grew and his curiosity of a better universe as well. The day Krypton exploded two beings where able to escape. The one known as Kal El and the other is Brainiac. He grew stronger over time and is able to connect to any technological systems like a virus. Here is when Brainiac officially begins his conquest… Thirty years afterwards… It’s a beginning of a new age in Metropolis. The city has officially been rebuilt with the help of LEXCORP & Wayne Industry. The crime rate has been relatively low with a good reason…the Man of Steel…Last Son of Krypton. After the events of Justice League, the public image of Superman has been absolutely positive. People now see him as their hero and champion, the way he always intended. Flying faster than a speeding bullet, he stops a bank robbery…next saves a family from a burning building…lastly stops a teenage girl from committing suicide. After that, he becomes his alter ego, Clark Kent and heads to the Daily Planet. Lois and Clark relationship is still going strong. The two have been a relationship for a long time now and Clark plans to propose to Lois. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor has been freed from prison. The public is an uproar over his actions years ago but he pledges he will make things right. He first attempts to bring back LexCorp out of the gutter (while people who put in this position were fired or ended up missing). Recent companies such as Queen Industries and Palmer Tech has succeeded while Lex was gone. He does good on his promises and the public seem to be happy with it. He may have the public fooled but not Superman. While at the charity event in LexCorp, Superman drops by and the two men have dialogue. Hard feelings are still felt but Lex still tries to convince he wants to change. Wanting to shake hands, Superman just simply flies away. Unbothered, Lex continues on with the event. He reveals a new piece of technology, an A.I. assistant that will help store data of any kind. It was made using Kryptonian information. Later on Superman visits a U.S. military base to meet with General Swanwick. He’s been keeping a secret from him for a long time that he wanted to get off his chest. He wasn’t the first Kryptonian to crash on Earth. Kal El is stunned by this revelation coming from Swanwick. Wanting to see this person, he and the general go deep underground in a facility that Superman helped inspired. The facility is E.C.I aka the Extraterrestrial Combat Initiative. In the far back we see a freezing containment pod that looks similar to Kal El’s pod which brought him to Earth. Inside is a beautiful young woman. She crashed landed Earth hundreds of years ago. She walked the Earth for nearly a century until she was discovered and taken away deep underground. She has been studied on for quite some time. Swanwick warns Superman about setting her free but ignores it and forcefully opens the containment pod. She falls into his harms and begins to wake up. Frighten, she punches Superman through a wall. She then starts attacking the soldiers who opened fire on her. Swanwick ordered them to stop but the woman blitz through them to reach the elevator. She makes her way outside the base and is confronted by dozens of U.S. troops and tanks. Just as she is about to attack, Superman comes down from the sky to greet her again. The woman realizes that he is Kryptonian and speaks in their language. The two exchange names, Kara El and Kal El. She immediately knows him; she reveals to Kal El that they are cousins. Shocked at the revelation, Superman takes off with Kara. In Antarctica, Superman takes Kara to the “Fortress of Solitude” where he likes to be alone. Kara explains that long ago she was on an exploration crew. Something happened to their ship and they crash landed on the nearest planet, Earth. She was the only survivor of the crew and she stayed hidden away from humanity. She kept her distance and observes human progress over time until she was captured by the U.S. government. She believes humankind is stubborn and hostile to change, Kal assures her that humankind, although stubborn at times is special and worth protecting. Kara doesn’t believe it but is opened to accepting humanity as a whole. Unbeknownst to them, Kara ship is discovered by LexCorp personnel. While scouting the ship they accidentally powered up a distress call. In the vast void of space, the entity known as Brainiac is still full filling his mission. He is the boogey man of alien civilizations…their Armageddon. As time went on, Brainiac became even more powerful and smarter. We see him attack a peaceful planet named “Dal”. Using his advance teleportation weapon, he transports all of the citizens in simulated version of their planet. Which looks like a small holographic globe. There are hundreds of them. He keeps them somewhere deep within his giant ominous skull looking ship. Brainiac leaves the planet as he hopes of repopulating it with robotic beings. In his ship, one of his servants picked up a Kryptonian distress call from the planet Earth. Brainiac is stunned any of them survived the explosion. His anger towards Kryptonians deepens and has his ship set course to Earth. Back on Earth, Kara meets several of Clark’s friends. Kara seems to like Lois Lane and the two bond with one another. After that Clark gets an order from Perry White to go a LexCorp event at NASA. Lex Luthor gives a speech about human space exploration and will personally fund a mission to land a man on Mars. One of the astronauts attending the event, Hank Henshaw, gives a speech shortly afterwards. It regards to the lost of his wife and children in the Metropolis attack and seem to blame Superman for it all. He and his wife both wanted to explore planets together and he will continue that dream for her. After the event, Clark meets up with Hank in hopes of changing his mind on Superman but it doesn’t work. He doesn’t care about the good and only sees him as a killer that got away with murder. Deep down he envious of him as he wants to be like him in a sense. Kara gets her first taste of what it's like being a hero when she helps save a family in a hostage situation. Kal El continues to train her to help better control her powers. This gets the attention of Lex Luthor, whom monitors their every movement. A month or two later, the man mission to Mars is underway. Hank and his crew are blasting off in a new frontier with millions watching the event. At the Daily Planet, Kara seems to be fitting into human customs, sporting normal human clothing and glasses. As the astronauts enter into space their shuttle stops working. People begin to panic worldwide as TV broadcast of the event is cut off. Hank and his crew are being transported to Brainiac’s ship. Clark suits up and flies into the sky. Kara is forced stay put. Brainiac sees the Man of Steel speeding towards them. He personally wants to handle this himself. Brainiac teleports himself out of the ship and comes face to face with Superman. The two exchange words with one another thus revealing themselves. Brainiac fires a ray at Superman a few times and dodges with great speed. The two beings then get into a physical brawl. Both seem evenly matched. Brainiac gets the upper hand on Superman and knocks him out cold. Brainiac lifts up the unconscious hero and teleports back into the ship. Kara senses all this and runs off. Lois Lane contacts General Swanwick about what’s going on. She wishes to help whether he likes it or not. Meanwhile, Hank’s crew is killed off by Brainiac drones and leaves Hank alive for experimentation. Hank comes face to face with Brainiac. Brainiac knows a lot about him from the files he stoled from Earth and admires his shared hatred of Kryptonians. He gives him an offer: work for him or live the rest of your life imprison. Hank agrees to work for him. Glad to hear his response, he is forced on a separate table next to Superman and he goes through a de-humanization process. Thus essentially turning him into a cyborg. His looks are replicated to look more like Kal El, as Hank request. Back on Earth, Kara finds her ship. She is definitely looking for something. She comes under attack by Luthor’s mercenaries. Kara is able to take them all down and find what she was looking for. On various news channels across the world, we see footage of Brainiac landing his ship in Metropolis Bay area. It is a completely massive ship that covers half the area. The U.S. military sections off the area from the public. Brainiac unleashes his drones to dispatch military interference. Swanwick personally leads a group of ten to sneak into the ship while they are distracted in the battle. Lois Lane comes along as well. In the ship they fight off several drones which alert Brainiac. He decides to order the brand new Hank Henshaw to kill them. As they go deeper into the ship they uncover Brainiac’s vast sea of trophy planets. They are immediately ambushed a figure that blitz through them. He kills off the team one by one. Lois is horrified to see its Superman doing it. Swanwick and Lois escapes but are eventually trapped. Superman is approaching them, mocking them as he comes closer. Swanwick, hearing enough, fires an rpg at him. The explosion knocks him off the ground. When he gets back up, half his face is revealed to be a metal skull. He lunges at Swanwick smashes him through the wall. He grabs Lois by the throat and slams her on the ground. Just when he’s about to punch her, Swanwick blocks the punch with his hand. Cyborg Superman looks at him with a look of confusion. Swanwick’s eyes turn bright red and he unleashes a devastating heat beam which knocks out Cyborg Superman completely. Superman awakens on an operating table in Brainiac’s ship. He immediately breaks free of his restraints and flies off to the upper parts of the ship. He fights off several of Brainiac’s drones along the way until he confronts Brainiac himself in this large control room. The two have a fight once more. During the battle, Lois and Swanwick made their way into the control center. Both leave a bomb inside and the two make their escape. Cyborg Superman comes to Brainiac’s aid and the two team up on Superman. The fight expands as Superman knocks Brainiac out of the ship and into the city. Remembering what happened last time, he tries to keep the fight out of the populated area. It makes it more difficult with Cyborg Superman who is a persistent threat. Swanwick and Lois do make their escape of the ship and the bomb goes off. Brainiac is mortified that his ship is destroyed and takes his anger on the innocent bystanders….Enter Kara El…Supergirl. Coming in supersonic speed, Kara lands a devastating punch on Brainiac which sends him crashing into the bay area. Superman and Supergirl together fight off Brainiac and Cyborg Superman. They both are eventually victorious. With the death of Brainiac, his drone immediately went offline. The day has truly been won. …Four days later… With Brainiac gone and Hank Henshaw arrested, the world can be at peace once more. Clark proposes to Lois at the Fortress of Solitude. Kara moves in with Martha Kent in hopes of teaching the same lessons she taught him. The film ends with Superman overlooking the civilizations Brainiac has taken. He will keep them in the Fortress of Solitude until he figures how to set them free. Post Credit Scene Lois Lane and Swanwick are in an interrogation room. They talk about what happened on the ship which Swanwick didn’t want to talk about. Feeling the need to finally open up, he reveals his true form, a 6 ft tall green humanoid….the Last Son of Mars. After Credit Scene In an underground LexCorp facility, it is revealed Brainiac has truly survived and is held prisoner in a prison like a computer system which he can’t get free. Lex appears before him and wants to know everything he knows. Cast *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/ Kal El/ Superman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Jude Law as Brainiac *Saoirse Ronan as Kara El/ Supergirl *Jessie Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Matthew Fox as Hank Henshaw/ Cyborg Superman *Harry Lenix as General Swanwick *Laurence Fisburne as Perry White *Keir Gilchrist as James Olsen *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Michael Shannon as General Zod Category:DC Movies Category:DC Category:Movies Category:DC Extended Universe Movies